We aren't in our age anymore
by Writer65
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman travel to Alaska 600 years before to know the Spirit Clan, however, when two brother bears find the WABAC and by accident travel back to the modern age. Now both families are on the wrong age, the formula for disaster. Bad summary and bad grammar, you re warned.


" _When_ are we going today Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked to his father once the two of them were on the WABAC.

"To the old Alaska Sherman, today we´re going to meet the Spirit clan" said Mr. Peabody while he was preparing the machine coordinates.

"The Spirit clan?" asked Sherman raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sherman, and Inuit clan, they were a noble clan that lived side by side with the nature, they didn´t have supermarkets or hospitals like us but they knew where to find all the things they needed, were great hunters but always respected the nature, they never abuse of it, we should learn from them"

"Oh" said Sherman amazed.

"And when each of them came to the age, fifteen years old to be precise, they received a totem"

"A totem?"

"Yes, it represented and animal that guides them through their lives" Mr. Peabody "Some of them were courage, patient, love, wisdom, and courage"

"Wow! But why did they have to wait until been fifteen Mr. Peabody?"

"Because during this period of time, it´s define what kind of man or woman are you going to be for the rest of your life, the time were you let childhood behind, of course the way is never easy"

"Oh, so it´s not going to be easy for me?"

"Oh Sherman, you don´t have to worry about that right now, you still have eight years, until then enjoy your childhood"

Sherman smiled and looked to the front.

"Okay, here we go" said Peabody, and then he pushed the red button and the WABAC was on, they started to travel through time.

The next place where they landed was a forest, they parked between two oaks, then Sherman stand up and walked to the exit, but before he could get out, he changed his white T-shirt, black shorts and tennis for a sweater, a shirt, a plus fours and boots made from buffalo´s fur.

"Good, now let´s go"

Father and son go out of the machine and started to walk to the human village that was in front of where they have left the WABAC, suddenly they saw tents all around them, and children playing, while some men were carrying a death deer, Sherman was disgusted by the scene, Mr. Peabody smiled.

"In home we go to the supermarket to buy or meat, however here the people have to go hunting for their food"

"It was dangerous Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Oh yes Sherman, the nature is beautiful, but it´s also dangerous, also, there´s predators out there"

"Like bears and tigers"

"Exactly Sherman, so yes, going hunting was a dangerous work, but the people wasn´t afraid and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they knew they have a family to feed, and that give them strength to carry on, also, they were protected by the spirits" said Peabody pointing to the sky, Sherman raised his sight and looked amazed to the sky.

"I don´t see them Mr. Peabody"

"Well Sherman, just because you don´t see something, it doesn´t means it´s not there, but if you want to see them, you have to wait until the night, when the northern lights rise on the sky"

"Wow"

Suddenly, and old woman with white hair that had on two pig-tails approached them smiling.

"Hello darlings" she said in a very kind and friendly tone "My name is Tanana, and I´m the leader and shaman of the Spirit tribe, what can I do for you"

"Greetings dear Tanana" said Mr. Peabody making a reverence, he looked to Sherman who opened his eyes in surprise and then make a reverence also "My name is Peabody and he´s my son Sherman, we are from the White Claw tribe and we´re making a visit to your clan for my son sees your mode of life, he´s very interested in knowing all the clans from the region"

"Oh" Tanana "Of course you can, will show you how the things are around here" she said smiling "Come on" then she walked away.

Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled, his son smiled back and the two of them follow the old shaman.

…

"You can´t catch me Kenai!" a bear cub named Koda screamed at his older brother, who was chasing him from behind.

"Oh really?" his brother Kenai said in response, he started to run faster and suddenly he reached his little brother, he took him with his claws and started to tickle him.

"No! Kenai stop!" Koda said laughing and trying to get off from Kenai´s paws.

Kenai did like the hadn´t hear Koda and continue tickling him, however Koda was able to release himself from Kenai, he laughed and started to run again but this time, he hit something that was between two oaks.

"Koda!" Kenai screamed scared and run until Koda.

"Ouch!" said Koda handling his head, then something appears in front of him, it was round and red, Koda was scared of the machine, so he run to Kenai and hide behind him, his brother saw the machine both amazed and scared.

"Spirits, what´s that?"

"Kenai, that thing appeared from nowhere!" Koda "It must be magic"

"Maybe" said Kenai "Wait here Koda, I´ll check"

Then Kenai walked to the machine, Koda was so scared that he followed his brother, Kenai surrounded the WABAC when the door opened, Kenai backed away surprised, Koda looked at the stairs and then inside the machined.

"Wow Koda wait!" Kenai.

Koda climbed upstairs and then enter to the machine, at first he was scared but now he was curious. Kenai also enter to the machine, what was inside, gave him pain of head.

"What kind of magic is this?" asked Koda.

"I don´t know" said Kenai looking at the controls, he had never seen anything like that before "And I thought this was going to be a calm afternoon on the village"

Kenai and Koda were going to spend the weekend on Kenai´s old home, the human village. However, now there was going to be a change on their plans. Because Koda saw the red button, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What´s this?" asked Koda, then, couldn't resist the curiosity, he pushed the button, unfortunately Peabody have program the coordinates for the modern age.

The machines went on and it began to rise, the door was closed, Kenai looked at it frightened, he tried to open it but it was useless they were locked away.

"Oh-oh" said Koda looking at the red button, then Kenai gave him a mad look, Koda gave to his big brother a forced smile "Sorry"

Then the WABAC started to lap and finally it began his journey back to the mode age, while Kenai and Koda were screaming of terror.

…

Tanana was explaining to Peabody and Sherman how they fish when Sherman look on the sky that the WABAC was flying.

"Look Mr. Peabody, the WABAC is flying, but how it can be? We aren´t in there"

Peabody looked at the sky and his eyes were opened when he saw his machine flying.

"Oh dear" he said, then he turned to see Tanana "Please dear Tanana, excuse me. Wait!" he screamed and then he started to run in the direction where the WABAC was flying "Whoever is in there, stop!"

But it was too late, the WABAC soon disappeared, Peabody couldn´t believe what he had just saw, someone had stolen the time travel machine, and now they were 600 years away from home…

 **Okay, first of all, I know the grammar sucks so don´t put that on the reviews, I now my writing is horrible.**


End file.
